Insólito
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Coleção de fic relacionado a amor entre pessoas com grandes diferenças de idades, ou pouca, mas o suficiente para fazer a diferença. .::PARALISADA::.
1. Sentido

**Presente de desculpas para Yeahrebecca por nunca ter entregue aquela fic Naruto e Ino que havia prometido... **

**Espero que goste, mesmo que ela seja simples demais e não seja tão boa como as suas. O casal é meio incomum ... Mas aposto que sua imaginação fértil para casais já tenha o imaginado. **

**Aviso : Resposta dos Cookies. Set – Outono; Tema 28 – Sentido. **

* * *

******- I -**

Sentido

* * *

- Você é realmente muito fofo.

Surpreendido com o comentário ele por pouco não se engasgou com o suco de laranja. Ela, divertida com a situação, tentou conter uma risada devido à reação do garoto de apenas 13 anos.

- Realmente fofo – murmurou confirmando e depois levou o café aos lábios escondendo o sorriso. A reação dele novamente foi cômica. Ver sua bochecha corarem com um comentário tão banal como aquele fez com que Temari não conseguisse dessa vez esconder o sorriso

- Você tem um sorriso muito... Bonito Temari-san.

Vê-lo também se encolhendo daquela maneira ao proferir aquele simples elogio fez com que ela risse e não se arrependesse de ter mentido sua idade na internet.

- Obrigada... Mas me diga não se decepcionou comigo?

- Não! – respondeu desajeitado - De maneira nenhuma... Eu na realidade só me surpreendi.

- Por eu ser mais velha?

- Sim – respondeu timidamente brincando com a espuma de seu suco – Não que eu não goste... Digo... Você disse que tinha 14, encontrar com uma mulher mais velha e tão... – deu uma pausa ficando cabisbaixo devido ao constrangimento.

- Tão... ?

- Bonita como você é de surpreender qualquer garoto como eu.

Temari mostrou novamente um largo sorriso. Apoiou seu pescoço no palmo da mão o encarando divertida.

- Você é muito educado, muito mais que muitos homens.

Ficaram um momento em silencio até ele ter coragem para dizer.

- O que você me disse antes... – começou se recompondo na cadeira e suas bochechas ficando cada vez mais rubras – não mudou, mudou?

- Claro que não, nada mudou.

- Fico feliz senpai.

- Ah não me chame de senpai. – pediu fazendo uma forçada expressão de horror – Não sou sua senpai, apenas... 6 anos mais velha que você.

- Tudo bem. – atenção do garoto novamente foi voltada para o suco, seus olhos castanhos perdido na espuma no fundo do suco.

- Tudo bem mesmo?

- Sim... – deu uma pausa levantando sua cabeça para encará-la - Mas você não acha meio... Incomum, sem sentido?

- Sem sentido? – Temari pareceu pensar por um momento e seguidamente tomou mais um gole de café – Incomum certamente, porem não acho que seja sem sentido, você acha?

- Não, não mesmo! – exclamou rapidamente e nesse ato acabou derrubando o copo de suco já vazio – Digo... – ergueu uma das mãos para levantar o copo, mas parou o ato abaixando a cabeça constrangido – Eu apenas imaginei que você veria algum problema.

Suspirou ao perceber a preocupação do garoto. Ela mesma sabia que relacionamentos como aquele nunca davam certo, mas no atual momento vendo-o ali, meio desajeitado e totalmente vulnerável à ela, Temari teve a certeza que mesmo que não houvesse sentido algum , isso não importava.

- Não precisa se preocupar afinal pelo que eu me lembre fui eu que te convidei para vim até essa lanchonete.

O garoto por fim levantou o rosto revelando um largo sorriso. Inicialmente aquele simples ato a surpreendeu, mas seguidamente a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi sorri de volta após outro gole de café.

Deixou a xícara sobre o pirex e reergueu o copo de suco . As mãos desvencilharam pela sua própria face e voltando a apoiar o rosto na palma da mão, ela falou:

- Vamos para minha casa Konohamaru-kun?

* * *

**N/A : Fic estranha não ? Mas eu adorei , estou ansiosa para saber quais são as loucas que vão dizer que adoraram o casal hauahuahuah. Espero que tenha surpreendido vocês ;D **

**Em fim, isso aqui é uma coleção de fics relacionado ao amor entre pessoas com grandes diferenças de idades ou pouca, mas o suficiente para fazer a diferença. Confessem vocês adoram um bom incesto e já sonharam com um Hiashi e Hanabi ou mais tradicionalmente Sakura e Kakashi ;D**

**Quem quiser sugerir casais esteja livre para citar . **

**Espero que tenham gostado. **


	2. Cordas

****

**Aviso : Resposta dos Cookies. Set – Outono; Tema 09; Cordas. **

Summary : A letra, o som das cordas e as tarças de vinhos. E assim a frieza discreta e conviniente de ambos.

Ainda estou sujeita a shipper estranhos ou não o/

* * *

**- II -**

**Cordas**

* * *

Os olhos claros notaram que o ambiente era simples e agradável. As janelas de vidro, dois violões na parede e uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Não era suntuoso, na realidade muito longe disso, o chão era de cerâmica branca, o sofá cinza desgastado, tudo muito assim, tudo muito claro.

- Ohayo?

Perguntou ao entrar na sala e sem resposta, se permitiu a dar mais alguns passos e deixar o instrumento de cordas no chão.

- Ohayo?

Insistiu e logo em seguida suspirou. O professor não deveria ter chegado. Deus alguns girinhos admirando o ambiente e percebeu ao fundo uma letra musical escrita na parede.

"Eu fiz de tudo e assim..."

Não teve paciência para continuar. Suspirou penosamente e olhou o relógio perguntando-se se ele demoraria. Retirou da blusa de manga comprida e de algodão vermelho uns fiapinhos.

"_Tudo tão silencioso..."_

- Ohayo.

A voz cortou o silencio do ambiente e ela imediatamente virou-se, se surpreendendo em ver um alto homem em pé bem ao lado da porta. Os cabelos eram laranja berrante, os olhos ela não conseguiu reconhecer e as roupas, uma calça reta e uma blusa de gola alta de mangas compridas e de linho preto, o destacava do ambiente pálido.

- Ohayo.

Ela respondeu e tentou sorrir, mas o sorriso nem se formou. Ela ficou cabisbaixa. O rosto do homem era sério e bonito, no nariz e na boca havia alguns piercings e todo aquele conjunto de certa maneira a intimidava.

- Sakura Haruno correto?

Ele perguntou sem mudar a expressão e ela murmurou algo em sinal que afirmara.

- Compreendo. – ele murmurou baixinho mais para si mesmo do que ara ela e ela virou-se se para a letra na parede.

- Bonita letra musical, sensei. – disse e virou-se para ele revelando um largo sorriso.

* * *

- Ohayo.

Ela falou, e em seguida retirou das costas seu violão e o grosso cachecol verde-musgo do pescoço. Ele já estava sentado no sofá, desta vez usava uma blusa muito larga para seu corpo, sandália de dedos e calças jeans, tudo escuro, até mesmo o vinho em suas mãos.

- Você fez o exercício que lhe pedi?

- Sim, mas... – hesitou por um momento fingindo estar entretida na letra da parede – As cordas do meu violão estão muito duras.

- Pratique mais. – ele respondeu simples e depois tomou um gole de seu copo. Sakura a observou pelo os cantos dos olhos, era realmente um homem bonito. Virou-se repentinamente, andando em passos curtos e lentos para lá e para cá.

- Vou praticar. – ela respondeu minutos depois, sua voz saiu simples e calma e ele, que estava revendo umas folhas de exercícios no sofá, levantou a cabeça surpreendido como se tivesse esquecido completamente a presença dela.

- Vou te passar os acordes. – disse por fim e ela concordou com um murmúrio.

* * *

- Ohayo.

- Fez os exercícios que lhe pedi?

- Sim, mas – hesitou por um momento o fitando sentado sobre a mesa – Minhas cordas continuam duras.

Os olhos castanhos se levantaram. Ela retirava um fiapinho da blusa de algodão. A expressão dele porém não mudou e a voz saiu limpa como de costume .

- Você não anda praticando.

Os dedos femininos pararam por um momento e depois continuaram.

- Não. – respondeu como se não se importasse – Só estou fazendo isso pelo meu pai... Acho que tenho que ter um incentivo maior.

Ele movimentou discretamente a boca para dizer algo, mas limitou-se a fitá-la.

- Quer saber por quê? – ela perguntou e virou-se em passos de fada para a letra na parede – As pessoas costumam perguntar por que.

- Eu não quero saber, para ser sincero.

Ela murmurou algo como se entendesse e continuou a ler novamente a letra na parede.

* * *

- Ohayo.

- E as cordas? – ele perguntou deixando a taça de vinho sobre a mesa. A blusa negra juntamente com as calças repleto de alfinete destacava em sua pele lívida. Os lábios estavam mais vermelhos do que o acostumado. .

- Por que vinho logo pela manhã, sensei? – sua voz saiu mais exagerada do que o esperado e ele ignorando a pergunta encheu novamente sua taça de vinho. – Não acha antiético beber em frente a sua aluna?

- Você tem quantos anos?

- 15.

- Está bem grandinha para isso, não acha?

- Isso o que sensei? – um de suas sobrancelha franziu e uma das alças de sua blusa caiu.

- Tantas perguntas.

- Eu não faço perguntas, você que acha que uma pergunta faz tanta diferença. – respondeu e voltou-se para a janela sentando-se sobre esta e apoiando seu corpo no parapeito.

Repousando na mesa, ele a encarou pelos cantos dos olhos e conteve um suspiro. Seus orbes brilhavam.

- Você não tem medo de morrer? – ele perguntou e ela o olhou confuso - De cair daí. – explicou.

Um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios da garota.

- Certamente não, sensei.

* * *

- Eu não gosto dessa música, sensei.

Ele levantou-se bruscamente e levou as mãos aos cabelos bruscamente. Tentou conter um suspiro ao respirar profundamente e seguidamente levou os dedos em frente aos olhos que cintilavam.

Ela que se mantinha no sofá, o encarou entre os ombros com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Suspirou penosamente sentindo um incomodo do peito.

- Algum problema sensei? Não tenho culpa se não gosto da música.

- Você não gosta de nenhuma música... – sua voz saiu levemente mais alto que o comum, ao perceber enfiou as mãos no bolso entrelaçando seus dedos com o tecido - para você começar tem que ser algo fácil...

- O que aconteceu? Não é de o seu feitio ficar tão estressado.

- Você não me conhece.

- E isso realmente importa? Eu sinceramente não quero conhecer ninguém de verdade.

Os dedos no bolso relaxaram.

- Vou te passar outra música.

* * *

- Chegou mais cedo.

- Sim – suspirou deixando que a bolsa e o violão caíssem no chão. – Sasuke-kun não me trouxe hoje.

- Seu namorado? – perguntou seus olhos entretidos em um livro. Ela ajeitou as costas fazendo uma expressão engraçada e no meio de um bocejo falou:

- Não – estralaram os dedos, se espreguiçando – Mas ele certamente me deixa sem dormir. – Ela sorriu para ele, e ele, no entanto apenas virou mais uma página do livro sem tirar os olhos sobre este.

As maças dele estavam mais rubras do que acostumado, certamente pelo frio a garota concluiu.

- O que aprenderemos hoje, sensei? – Sentou-se ao seu lado – Mas acordes e letras chatas? Você não deveria me dá aula em vez de ler esse livro? Você não prefere ganhar tempo? Eu gostaria muito de aprender rápido.

- Você pergunta demais – declarou molhando o indicador com a ponta da língua e seguidamente virando uma pagina – E você não pratica.

- Isso não justifica você não me dar aula.

- Já estou terminando.

Sakura soltou um murmurinho em sinal que entendera. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

- Você tem dedos longos – observou tomando repentinamente suas mãos nas suas e assim provocando a queda do livro – Suas mãos são bonitas. – Disse com um sorriso e seus olhos se levantaram para encará-lo. – E olha seus olhos são castanhos.

Ele não rebateu em nenhum dos argumentos apenas continuou ali, a fitando, calado.

Houve silencio durante um tempo e assim ela deixou que mãos deles escapassem lentamente das suas e o contato visual foi cortado quando estas buscaram pelo o livro caído no chão.

- Hei sensei, por quê?

- Por que o que?

- Por que... – ela deu uma pausa hesitando – Você quer saber se ele é meu namorado.

- Por nada – respondeu simples, sua voz controlada – Você praticou essa semana?

* * *

- Oha...

Não terminou de dizer ao ver uma garota magricela de longos cabelos. Esta sentada em uma das cadeiras e em sua face um sorriso gentil.

- Te darei aula essa semana.

"Uma substituta" Mordiscou os lábios e depois tentou sorrir.

- É um prazer, sensei.

* * *

- Você não veio toda a outra semana por quê?

O som dos dois violões se interrompeu. Pain deixou que as mãos relaxassem por um momento sobre as cordas e seguidamente em sinal que não responderia continuou a tocar a escala musical que estava ensinando anteriormente.

- Hein! – exigiu.

- Pensei que não estivesse interessado em conhecer alguem de verdade.

- E não estou só quero saber aonde você foi.

- Reencontrar minha namorada. – respondeu simples e o som do violão novamente invadiu o ambiente.

* * *

- Ohayo, o que você vai passar hoje sensei?

Pain estava repousando sobre o sofá, em sobre seu rosto mantinha-se o livro, suas roupas estava amassadas e com o aspecto largado, e no chão, bem ao encontro de uma das suas mãos que caiam sobre o estofado, uma garrafa de vinho, vazia.

A pergunta havia sido dita antes de ela perceber o terrível estado do professor; deixou o violão e bolsa sobre o chão e ao perceber que ele também dormia, seus passos se tornaram cautelosos. Retirou o livro sobre seu rosto confirmando sua inconsciência, o rosto estava mais pálido, a boca mais rosada, os cabelos lhe caiam pelo os olhos fechados e levemente puxados.

Sem saber por que sua vontade era de tocá-lo, inclinou um pouco o seu corpo sobre ele e uma de suas mãos se aproximaram lentamente durante longos segundo até que recuaram e o silencio foi ocupado pelo o suspiro penoso.

- Não se apaixone por mim.

Ele, que até então parecia dormir, disse com sua voz calma e pausada, e depois se virou, deitando-se de costas para ela. Sakura porem ficou por um segundo atônica e depois soltou um som bizarro em sinal de desdém.

- Como se isso já não tivesse acontecido. – e cruzou os braços enrijecendo sua expressão.

- Você é bem honesta.

- As pessoas não costumam ser, não é?

- Sim... Não teremos aulas hoje, se retire, por favor.

- Ressaca?

- Exatamente.

Ela soltou um murmúrio que entendera e recolheu do chão seu violão e sua bolsa.

* * *

- Meu pai vai morrer daqui alguns meses, câncer – Sakura estava inclinada sobre o parapeito da janela, os braços esticados para fora como se tentasse capturar algo, o corpo inclinado e suas curtas pernas esticadas. – Por isso que quero mostrar para ele que sou capaz de fazer algo que ele gosta muito. – e simples assim sorriu.

Pain descruzou as pernas e seus olhos antes atentos a algumas partituras, repousaram sobre suas costas. Seus orbes estavam opacos e sua expressão séria.

- Seu violão...

- As cordas continuam duras se quer saber. – o interrompeu.

- Pegue o meu pendurado atrás da mesa.

Ela virou-se sem acreditar. Não pode olhar em seus olhos para descobrir se era verdade ou não, este estava novamente entretido em algumas partituras e sua voz na maioria das vezes era sempre a mesma maneira.

- O Eagle... Pode treinar com ele em casa.

Sakura ficou cabisbaixa reprimindo um sorriso.

- Muito obrigada, sensei.

* * *

O som do violão era melancólico, os dedos longos desvencilhavam sobre as notas, o rosto impassível, calmo e imutável. Seus olhos estavam fechados, a boca entre aberta, o pé esquerdo dando o ritmo, cada batida lenta e cada vez mais lenta...

- Você realmente fica bonito tocando.

A voz feminina chegou até os seus ouvidos o obrigando a abrir os olhos e deparar-se com aquele rosto bem próximo ao seu. Os orbes verdes, o sorriso discreto.

Não havia muita razão, na maioria das vezes não existia muita razão. Levou as mãos antes repousadas sobre as cordas até seu rosto, o indicador desvencilhando entre a bochecha e maxilar, o dedão repousando sobre os lábios.

A beijou, e ela contribuiu.

* * *

-Ohayo sensei.

Mais uma vez deixou sua bolsa no chão antes olhar para a figura repousada no sofá. Este não sorria e seus olhos não lhe diziam nada significativo. Suas roupas continuavam como sempre escuras e seus cabelos alaranjados bagunçados.

Ela não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao vê-lo ali em mais uma aula desta vez centrado nela e não em suas taças de vinhos, partituras ou livros.

- Venha aqui.

E sorriu ainda mais quando a voz grossa a chamou e ela sem conter a velocidade dos próprios passos foi até ele o beijando e logo em seguida recomeçando outro.

* * *

As mãos deslizaram sobre suas próprias vestes retirando primeiramente a blusa e deixando a vista o sutiã de renda clara. Os dedos grossos que perdera o tato no decorrer de tantos anos alisaram suas costas com tal suavidade que lhe levantara os pelos da nuca.

Sobre ele, ajoelhada entre suas pernas ela tinha um panorama superior avaliando os mínimos detalhes de seu rosto. Parecia mármore. Sorriu apenas internamente, em seu rosto se via olhos relaxados e a boca mais grossa e vermelha do que o comum. Ela o queria.

Vê-la assim o divertia. Uma diversão que porém não era claro em seu corpo, ele continuava naquele esquema mal explicado, que apesar disso , lhe era mais que o suficiente.

Sentiu os dedos alongados sobre seu peitoral após retirar sua blusa de linho; depois sentiu os lábios carnudos tocando levemente nos seus seguidamente arrastando-os lentamente pelo seu pescoço. Suas mãos caíram sobre o sofá e ficaram ali, os olhos ficaram opacos fitando algum ponto do quarto pelo qual ele não tomara consciência.

* * *

- Você não gosta de violão. – Ele disse repentinamente, seus braços envolviam sua cintura, seu corpo apoiado entre suas pernas, o rosto repousando sobre sua barriga – Por que continuou?

- Não é meio lógico?

- Certamente.

Ela virou o rosto sem animo. Seus olhos fitavam a parede e suas mãos acariciam seus cabelos.

- Acho que me apaixonei por você devido essa letra na parede.

A afirmação da garota em tom desalento porém não pareceu surtir algum efeito sobre ele.

- É só uma letra. Como poderia ter se apaixonado por mim?

Ela demorou a responder, estava entretida com letra na parede.

- É a nossa letra.

* * *

As mãos passaram pelo o vidro embaçado desenhando um coraçãozinho. O lençol descia pelo seu corpo, mas não lhe cobria por completo. Suas costas alvas estavam à mostra como um pouco a baixo de cóccix.

Chovia.

Deitado ao sofá estava ele, em suas mãos uma taça de vinho e na outra um cigarro acesso. O cheiro de tabaco era nítido no ar.

- Desde quando você fuma sensei? – perguntou sem tirar suas mãos sobre o vidro recomeçando o desenho de um olho.

- Reencontrei com minha namorada – disse simples a fumaça escapando de suas narinas – Ela é fumante. – complementou e Sakura parou seus dedos no ar.

- Então você está fumando por ela?

- Não, eu já fumava. Me lembrar do cheiro de tabaco fez com que retomasse.

Ela continuou o delinear os cílios, a sala novamente silenciosa.

* * *

- Ohayo sen... – suas palavras morreram ao visualizar os dois ali. Ela sobre a mesa, seus de dedos longos dentro do jeans do ruivo. Ele sobre ela, suas mãos por debaixo de sua blusa de cetim. Se beijando.

As pupilas se dilataram, mas depois todo seu rosto relaxou. Sakura permaneceu séria os visualizando por um momento, ambos pareciam não ter escutado sua voz e muito menos ter notado sua presença. Estranhamente ela não se irritara, abaixando a cabeça ela deu alguns passos para trás se tirando do aposento e fechando a porta.

O click da porta fez com que ele olhasse para trás.

- O que foi Pain?

- Não é nada.

* * *

A pupila untuosa e negra concedeu espaço a aquela expressão sonsa e perdida. Gozou depois caiu sobre ele. Seu rosto estava escondido entre ombros largos pertencente a um aroma doce e inevitavelmente pegajoso.

Sentiu sua clavícula úmida e gostas de suas caindo-lhe pela a nuca. Os braços do homem abaixo de si não a abraçavam e ela sinceramente não esperava que fosse abraçada.

- Sakura.

Fechou os olhos quando escutou sua voz e assim simplesmente não respondeu.

- Estou voltando para Tóquio. – ele deu uma pausa e seus corpos continuaram sem mover um músculo sequer – Vamos terminar com isso.

Ela abriu os olhos continuando em silencio sentindo o corpo suado abaixo de si.

* * *

- Ohayo.

Ela entrou no ambiente deixando a bolsa ao lado da porta.

- Ah você deve ser Sakura Haruno.

Um homem alto de longos cabelos negros virou-se para ela revelando um largo sorriso de dentes afiados. De alguma maneira Sakura surpreendeu-se. Era um homem bonito.

- Sim sensei.

Ele abriu outro sorriso, pegou algumas partituras sobre a mesa e em seguida sentou-se no sofá. Ela deu as costas para ele e fixou seus olhos na parede.

- O que você...

- Hei sensei – Sakura o interrompeu, a voz soara bem baixa e seus olhos verdes estavam nostálgicos - Você gosta dessa letra?

Ele demorou um momento para responder.

- Sim... Por quê?

Ela soltou um murmúrio e depois se virou para ele.

- Isso é bom sensei. – Disse em seguida revelando um largo sorriso.

* * *

**Então meus amores, que fic foi essa? Moças e moços eu não sei, mas está ai. E que final foi esse? Também não sei, mas deixemos de lado. Espero que tenham gostado desta imensa e cansativa fic e que também deixem comentário apertando aquele botãozinho lindo ali embaixo ;***

**Antes de mais nada queria agradecer de verdade a todos que comentaram e me estimularam a continuar essa série um tanto incomum por aqui. **

**REESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS **

**Pequena Perola: **Sim , sim , muitíssimo obrigada senhora dona moça, eu fique toda boba com seu comentário . Eu fico feliz que tenha a surpreendido, acho que todos logo que começaram a ler a fic já suspeitavam do casal de qualquer modo... Mas em fim.... Beijos de maracujá azedo.

**Von Cherry : **Nem lhe falo para que e por qual razão de tal motivo tentador =D. Deixo pela sua imaginação XD.

**Aldebaran :**Então meu querido eu não consegui surpreende-lo, isso parte meu coração T.T. Mas deixando isso de lado, eu sempre a vi como uma garota que gosta dos novinhos por serem mais manipuláveis e saudáveis, vejo nela uma leve semelhança comigo (rs). Ahh diga suas idéias insanas eu já tive várias apesar desse shipper de agora ser tão ... saudável. E casais yuris e yaois são bem vindo! E não se preocupe vou escrever uma Ino e Naruto ... dês de que li aquela sua fic fiquei fascinada por ele de alguma maneira. Ósculos de graviola !

**Shinigami Agatha : **Ah eu gostei da sugestão sempre imaginei eles juntos ! Sério antes mesmo de eu ser fascinada por Shika e Tema , leia-se a dez mil anos atrás, eu os imaginava em um grande cama de len... em fim XD Beijos de Acerola .

**Ami: **Ahh que bom que a surpreendeu !! Eu amei também esse final ... mas moça eu não conheço seu nome por aqui , és nova no site ? Oul-chan com perguntas estranhas n.n . Obrigada e beijos de pão com passas.

**Chibi Anne : **Oe oe moça achaste fofinha ? O konohamaru e fofinho de qualquer forma XD E como dizia para Aldebaran sem duvidas até o final do ano eu escrevo uma Ino e Naruto ò.o.

**T. Lecter : **hauahhuahauhua morri de ri quando li o "devoradora de pivetes". Creio que todo mundo que leu, pelo menos a maioria, já tinha sacado o shipper ( oul-chan baka , quais são os personagens muito mais novos que a Temari , só o Udon e o Konohamaru-kun) de qualquer forma quando eu me recuperar o meu momentos de lastima vou escrever sem duvida Ino e Naruto ... um dia eventualmente o.o. Beijos de ... de... laranja .

**Gabriela: **Ah meu moranguinho que bom que gostou e que papo é esse de até compreendo a Temari hein ò.o ?

**Yeahrebecca : **Ah becca-chan que bom que gostou ^^. Hauahauh sabia que você ia gostar desse shipper, bastante incomum da maneira que você gosta. Sobre Hiashi e Hanabi ... Nossa vou pensar seriamente XD E de nada moça!Beijos de Framboesa (rs)

* * *


	3. Jantar

**Aviso: Resposta dos Cookies. Set – Outono; Tema 20 – Jantar.**

**Sinopse: Ela sempre o convida para um jantar e assim sentados em uma comprida mesa eles começam várias conversas... E no meio de uma delas: **

* * *

**- III -**

**Jantar**

* * *

- E então você foi embora sem dá justificativas?

- Isso.

- Sinceramente você acha isso correto? Pelo que eu me lembre ela gosta bastante de você.

- (...) Isso não importa estava de saco cheio dela.

- Você deve se sentir solitário de vez em quando.

- Como assim?

- Logicamente você só recorre a ela quando se sente sozinho.

- Não acho que seja isso.

- Isso te irrita? Que garoto mais mutável. Assim acabará se dando muito mal em varias coisas em sua vida.

- Sempre fui assim e nunca me dei _mal _na vida.

- Isso realmente te irrita não é ?

- Você tira conclusões muito precipitadas... que novidade.

- Sem dúvidas isso te irrita.

- Eu já disse que não!

(...)

- Esse vinho realmente é muito doce, não acha?

- Eu não posso beber, você sabe disso.

- Que falta de atrativo, essa é uma das desvantagens de ser tão novinho.

- Cala boca, é você que sempre me convida para esses jantares.

- E você vem correndo, meu amor.

(...)

- Para de me chamar dessa maneira.

- Por que ficou corado, querido?

- Você é tão irritante.

- Como sua namoradinha? Hei , _querido , _ela já te ensinou a beijar ? (...) Ah que gracinha ficou sem jeito novamente.

(...)

- Mas me diga querido, você não quer tomar um pouco de vinho?

- Já disse que não posso.

- Estamos sozinhos ninguém vai saber.

- Você é uma má influencia.

- Por que lhe peço para que beba um pouco de vinho?

- É lógico.

- Tudo bem eu não pe...

- E eu não gosto de vinho.

(...)

- Não sabe nem ao menos apreciar um bom vinho.

- Mas que droga por que você fica com esse papo ? Eu vou embora.

- Se isso te incomoda tanto não citarei mais no assunto.

- Você realmente gosta de mim , não é ?

- Ah o que isso meu querido? Que pergunta mais colegial

- Você me irrita... Confesse você vive me chamando para vim aqui por você adora garoti...

- Você lembra meu filho.

(...)

- E por que você não o chama? Aposto que ele não se importaria de voltar apara cá.

- Você é muito jovem para entender.

- Não entendo e eu sinceramente não entendo o que eu lembro em seu filho , até fisicamente nos somos diferente...

- _Realmente_ você é muito jovem para entender.

- Por que não tenta me explicar.

- Ah simplesmente tão chato de ser feito meu querido. E sinceramente você acha que eu perderia meu tempo explicando para um garotinho que não sabe nem ao menos apreciar um bom vinho?

- Porra de bom vinho! Por que você me chama aqui hein!?

- Isso não importa.

- Me responda!

- Já lhe respondi um _não importa _não foi querido?

- Sua... Sua... Me responde agora.

- Você quer saber? (...) Que olhar esse meu querido? Você não fica tão fofo assim (...) Tudo bem , tudo bem ... Beba um pouco de vinho e lhe responderei.

- Sua... dês de que você me tirou daquela quadra , me arrastou até seu carro e veio com aquele papinho de jantar, filho e malditos vinhos , você fica com esse seu maldito mistério sua BRUXA VELHA!!

(...)

- Ok estressadinho...Eu gosto de garotinhos. (...) Minha nossa esse vinho realmente é uma delicia (...) Hã ?Que olhar é esse _mi amour_ , não gostou da resposta ?

- Então e aquele seu filho ?

- Eu não tenho filhos.

- Eu definitivamente vou embora.

- Calma, calma querido você ainda nem terminou de comer seu purê de batatas.

- Eu não gosto de purê de batata.

- Mas gosta de conversar sobre aquela menina , não é ? Vamos conversar sobre ela! Qual é o nome dela mesmo ? Se não me engano ... seria Ino ?

- Essa é minha ex-namorada...

- Então qual é a outra ? Seria Kurenai ...?

- Essa é minha ex-professora.

- Meus palpites são uma lastima não é ? Tenten!

- Essa é minha ex-colega de luta!

- Então seri...

- Hinata! Droga o nome dela é HI – NA – TA.

(...)

- Que nome sem graça.

- Droga! Vou embora daqui.

- Volta aqui mi amour, me diga essa Hinata não seria aquela que estava com você na quadra?

- Sim , por que ?

- Mas ela é uma gracinha! Vamos sente-se , tome um vinho e fale mais dela.

- Porra de vinho!

- Tudo bem, sem vinho... vamos, vamos comece , estou extremamente interessada.

- Não quero falar dela.

- Por que cherry?

- Por que não.

- Ela é especial para você?

- Isso importa ?

- Vocês já transaram?

- Que?! Nunca!

- Hã? Vai me dizer que você nunca conversou com ela.

- Claro que não! Eu só... Eu só...

- Ah meu querido assim realmente não dá. Você por algum acaso é tímido com garotas?

- Como? Impossível... Acabei de dá um fora na Sakura.

- Você não tava na casa daquela garota?

- Então, a Sakura.

- Ah claro... Que posição vocês estavam fazendo ?

- Porra! Eu só tenho 13 anos!

- Eu perdi com 12.

- Kakashi-kun era um prodígio com garotas hein.

- Tem como você parar de ser tão simpática com seus mordomos e você para de bicar a conversas dos outros!

- Madame, telefone para a senhora.

- Não me ignore maldito!

- Ah muito obrigada Kakashi, com licença querido.

(...)

- Quem era ?

- Você não vai acredita cherry! Meu filho está voltando na próxima semana!

- Você não disse que não tinha filho?

- Hã ? Eu disse algo assim ? Deve está confundindo as coisas querido...

- Maldita!

- Não vamos nos estressar! Pois sim, vamos comemorar, traga o especial Kakashi!

- Especial?

- Exatamente mi amour.

(...)

- Maldita! Que fique você e seu _especial!_

- Que foi? Não gosta de vinho Uchiha querido?

(...)

* * *

**Há ! Dou um Cookie imaginário para quem descobrir quem é a anfitriã. Provavelmente ela está meio occ, mas vai uma dica: ela realmente tem um filho. Dei a resposta né ?**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste "tira gosto" completamente nada a ver. Responderei no próximo capítulo os comentários ^^.**

**Beijos de Goiaba =***


End file.
